


Go Home, Alexandra

by lovelyfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, im not sorry, inspired by Laizy- boy's animatic, took one day to write this, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfanfiction/pseuds/lovelyfanfiction
Summary: so basically everyone's genders are swapped, and this first chapter is inspiried by Laizy- boy's animatic of "Meet Me Inside"





	Go Home, Alexandra

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day bc i need a break from Dreamlike Candlelight and sadness

“Lee, do you yield?” Alexandra shouted across the dry field, looking at the now-bloody Charlie Lee. Burr gave her a hard glare, and she smirked.

“Shot her in the side, of course she yields!” Burr shouted, anger evident in her eyes. Alexandra flinched a bit, a few memories flashing through her eyes before she smiled at her dear Laurens.

“I’m satisfied,” Joan Laurens stated, smirking at the wounded general that lay before her. Alex felt pride swell in her chest. Her and Laurens were an unstoppable force when they were together. Adding Marie(Lafayette), they could do anything. They were the forceful trio. 

“Um, we have to clear the field!” Burr shouted again, but she pretended to not hear.

“Yo, we won, Laurens!” Alex stated proudly stated, ignoring Burr’s shouts of protests. Then someone shouted ‘Here comes the General!’, and she froze, regret pooling in her eyes.  _ Shit. _

“What is the meaning of this? Ms. Burr, get a medic for the general,” Washington shouted, and Alex could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. She flinched a bit, fear of what was to come lingering in her head. “Lee, you will never agree with me, but believe me; these young women do not speak for me! Thank you, for your service,” Washington boomed, then looked at Alex. She flinched. “Hamilton!” “Ma’am?” “Meet me inside,” Washington practically growled, stalking into her tent. She looked at Laurens with a look of what seems to be fear, and Laurens gave her a comforting smile. That gave Alex the courage to stalk into the tent with a look of tiredness and fear. 

“Daughter-” Washington began before she was cut off by Alex.

“Don’t call me daughter,” she growled, glaring up at the tall general. She stifled a smirk when Washington looked taken aback for a moment, before composing herself back to an angry general.

“This war is hard enough without infighting,” Washington said flatly, and Alex noticed her eyes were calmer than earlier. Good sign.

“Lee called you out, we called her bluff,” Alex said cooly, attempting to not shout, as they usually did whenever they got into petty fights.

“You solve nothing! You aggravate our allies to the south!” Washington stated, glaring at the pregnant aide. Alex glared right back at her.

“You’re absolutely right!” she giggled, noticing the glimmer of hope in Washington’s eyes. “Joan shoulda shot her in the mouth, that would’ve shut her up,” she said darkly, images of Joan shooting Charlie in the mouth flashing through her mind. She had to stifle a giggle.

“Daughter-” 

“I’m not your daughter.”

“Watch your tone, I’m not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown-” Washington said darkly, her voice rising a bit. Alex didn’t flinch.

“Charlie Lee, Thomasina Conway; these women(i never knew the difference between ‘woman’ and ‘women’ now i know) take your name, and they rake it through the mud!” Alex shouted, her eyes dark. She could feel her baby kicking harshly, and she winced. 

“My names been through a lot, I can take it,” Washington shouted back, though she could see concern in her already angry eyes.

“Well, I don’t have your names! I don’t have your titles, I don’t have your land. But if you-”

“No.”

“If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war.” She tried to convince the woman.

“Or you could die, and we need you alive, Hamilton!” Washington shouted.

“I’m more than willing to die!” She sobbed, a few tears flowing freely down her red cheeks.

“Your husband needs you alive, daughter I need you alive!” Washington said, worry evident in her voice. 

“Call me daughter one more time!” she screamed, and there was a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She let out a choked noise, bending over to hold her stomach. She collapsed, and blood spilled out of her… well you know. She heard Washington call for a doctor, and she let out a wheeze as another kick was made. Washington put her hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into the touch a bit. She watched the doctor rush in, and for a second she saw Mulligan(idk a girl name for her), Marie, and Joan looking in the tent with a worried expression.

“I told you not to get stressed, Mrs. Hamilton,” the doctor reminded her, and she let out a pained sigh.

“Go home, Alexandra. That is an order from your commander,” Washington stated, and handed her a blue stamp. Her eyes widened.  _ Elijah _ . 

“Ma’am-”

“Go home,” Washington stated before she was picked up by the doctor, being carried to the medical tent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if i messed up on pronouns.


End file.
